


Succubus

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I originally posted on the kmeme, but decided to try and fill myself. Couldn't decide how it should end so it's not quite finished...</p><p>"Sebastian becomes the target of a desire demon, who pulls him into the Fade during nights, and proceeds to sex him in the shape of... Just about every party member.</p><p>This anon wants to see chaste!Seb trying desperately not to give in to pleasure, becoming more and more desperate, sleeping less and less until he can hardly tell if he's awake or dreaming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succubus

Sebastian was on fire. It was the only way he could explain the intense heat enveloping him, forcing all breath from his lungs and causing him to writhe on his cot. He tried to get up, but there was a weight on his chest, pushing him down and keeping him in place.

His sleeping chambers were dark, the candle had burned out sometime during the night and very little light found its way through the small window. In spite of this, Sebastian could make out a dark shape above him, straddling him.

“Sebastian” came a whisper, like silk sliding over gravel. He thought he recognized that voice, along with the slim hand that was trailing up along his neck, caressing his face, smoothing over his hair, but it was so hard to think and he was so hot.

“I’m burning” he managed to choke out, and pushed feebly against the weight on top of him. The shadow leaned forward, bringing its face merely inches from Sebastian’s, and now he could recognize that it was Fenris.

“Shhhh. It’s alright.” Fenris whispered and it seemed to Sebastian that something was wrong here - something was definitely off about the elf’s words or the fact that he was straddling him, completely naked. He had no time to protest as Fenris closed the small distance between them and pressed their lips together. Sebastian seemed to grow even hotter as he felt himself being kissed deeply, tongue invading his mouth with confidence as no one had done to him in years. For a while he had no choice but to go with it, let his own tongue slide against the other’s with a moan.

Then the thought struck again - this was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be doing this, there was a reason, a really important reason that this wasn’t supposed to be happening - what was it?

Fenris mouth moved from his own down to his neck, placing open mouthed kisses along it. Desperately, Sebastian glanced around his chambers, trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing. Something glimmered on a stand not too far from his bed - his white and silver Starkhaven armor, there was his bow and next to it his belt with the face of -

_Andraste!_

Gasping, Sebastian found the strength to push Fenris off him and and stumbled off the bed.

“In Andraste’s name, Fenris, what in the world...?” Sebastian pressed his back against the wall. It was cool and helped to clear his mind a little.

“I know you want me” came a whisper through the dark. “You watch me and long for me in secret.” The voice was unmistakably Fenris’, but the words didn’t seem like something that the elf would ever say.

The choking heat was rising again inside him, and he needed air. Shaking, he went to the door, pulling it open just to be blinded by a torrent of white light. Instead of the dark corridors of the chantry that he had expected to find, in front of him was the inner courtyard of his childhood home in Starkhaven. It was bright like in the middle of the day, but the area had a soft, fuzzy texture to it as though it would fade away as soon as he turned his eyes elsewhere.

_Fade._

“I’m.... I’m dreaming.”

“Why are you leaving? I was only trying to please you.” It was no longer Fenris’ voice, but a soft and distinctly female one. Sebastian spun around to see a desire demon in front of him. Her naked breasts drew his attention for a second, before he turned his eyes away, blushing.

“Begone, demon!” He gasped. “You will not tempt me!”

He pushed past her into the chamber, and dashed for his bow. Within seconds he had an arrow notched and pointed towards her, the familiar curve of the bow in his hands restoring some of his balance. The demon crossed her arms under those full breasts, but Sebastian kept his eyes firmly fixed at a spot somewhere over her shoulder.

She frowned. “Fine, suit yourself.”

For an instance Sebastian felt as though the world had been turned upside down, and then he sat up in his bed with a start. Shivering he stumbled to the door and tore it open, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar Chantry corridor outside. He closed the door again, gently, and leaned against it.

His body was covered in a layer of sweat, his skin burning hot. With shame he realized that he was achingly hard - he could still feel Fenris lips against his. Refusing to acknowledge his arousal, he knelt on the hard stone floor in his bedchamber.

“O Maker, hear my cry: Guide me through the blackest nights Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked Make me to rest in the warmest places...”

* * *

The next few days Sebastian kept to himself as much as possible, and only left his chambers for Chantry duties that absolutely could not be avoided. He wanted to make sure the demon had indeed decided that he was not worth the trouble, and wasn’t just waiting to strike when he wasn’t paying attention. However, when Hawke showed up at the Chantry a couple of days later with a request to join him in routing out a nest of bandits who had taken up refuge in the docks, Sebastian gladly accepted.

The right thing to do, he figured, would have been to tell the others about his little nighttime visit so that they would be aware of the risk, but he had to admit to himself that he was just too ashamed to do so. Even if she would attack it wouldn’t be the first time they dealt with her kind, and Sebastian had faith enough in his companions not to be worried.

His composure was all but shattered when he met up with Hawke late in the evening by the entrance to the docks, to find that the rogue had brought Fenris along. Suddenly Sebastian remembered the words of the demon as she had taken Fenris’ form - that he watched the elf in secret, lusting for him.

_Lies! She was only telling lies to confuse me - I feel nothing but respect for Fenris. Blessed is he who stands before the corrupt and the wicked and does not falter._

Despite himself his eyes were drawn to the elf again. Fenris had drawn his giant broadsword and was checking the blade for blemishes. It was amazing how much strength and raw power that lithe body possessed.

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Shall we get moving?”

“We’re still waiting for Isabela. You know how disappointed she would be if she missed out on any fun.” Hawke grinned at him from where he was leaning against a wall, fiddling with one of his daggers.

“I’m not sure I agree with your idea of fun, Hawke”, Sebastian said, smiling.

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

“It’s my duty to fight evil in whatever form it might take.”

“Which is only chantry-speak for ‘I can’t wait to shoot some bandits full of arrows’.”

Sebastian was saved from having to answer that by the sound of footsteps, approaching quickly.

“Sorry to make you wait, boys!” Isabela said as soon as she was close enough to not have to yell. “Had an... appointment that ran late.”

“I bet you did” Hawke winked at her. “The hideout should be just down that street. Lets move.”

* * *

Two nights later, it happened again.

After the first encounter with the demon, Sebastian had taken to lighting a single candle that would burn through the night while he slept. This night, however, he woke to find his room brightly lit by at least a hundred candles - on the floor, on his nightstand, on every other surface that could hold one.

Like the last time, he felt hot and it was hard to gather his thoughts, but he realized what was happening. He immediately thought of getting his bow - where was it? - but he found he couldn’t move off the bed. His arms and legs were tied to the bedposts.

Sebastian felt his heart speed up, his mouth going dry with fear. _Wake up, I have to wake up!_

The door opened, and Hawke entered.

“Hello, Prince.” Hawke’s face was smiling down at him, but Sebastian knew it was only an illusion.

“I see you for what you are, demon” he spat. “You have no hold over me!”

“Is that any way to speak to a friend?” there was a frown on Hawke’s face now. He stepped closer to the bed. He was wearing the finery that he usually had on at home, which Sebastian had always thought made him look dignified - but his hair was as tousled as ever, hinting at his mischievous nature. Hawke didn’t stop when he reached the bed, but crawled on top of it and settled between Sebastian’s spread legs.

“I only want to reward you for all the hard work you do. You always help the needy, and never take anything for yourself... Surely, the Maker wouldn’t mind it if you indulge in a little pleasure now and again.”

Hawke hand was on his ankle, and started to trail upwards slowly as he spoke. The touch left a burning heat in its wake that had Sebastian gasping.

“No! Don’t - get your filthy hands off me!”

The wandering hand smoothed over his naked thigh, over his hip, and moved up to pinch at a nipple. Sebastian screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Hawke was towering over him now, looking down at him with lust burning darkly in his eyes. “I want you” he said. “I want to lick you all over, take your cock in my mouth and suck until you’re on the brink of orgasm. And then I want to flip you over, and taste you with my tongue until you’re begging me for more. I want to push inside you and fuck you until you can’t think of anything else, until you come from the pleasure of my cock thrusting inside you.”

Sebastian’s head was swimming. “No, this is wrong - I took vows, and you’re a man, it, it’s all wrong - “

Hawke smirked at him, and then bowed down and took his cock in his mouth. Sebastian moaned and struggled with the bonds around his wrists, but they would not budge. Hawke’s head bobbed as he moved his lips up and down him, pleasure building inside him with terrible speed.

Sebastian’s vow of chastity had extended to not allowing himself any pleasure by his own hand, and he had prided himself in managing to uphold that vow for a long time. It was to his disadvantage now, however, as he felt himself brought closer to the edge faster than he thought was possible.

True to his word, Hawke stopped just before Sebastian could come, and smirked up at him. “Liked that, didn’t you?”

Sebastian closed his eyes. What had the demon said? He wanted to flip him over and... Maybe... He could get out of this yet. He just had to play along a little.

“Yes” he moaned. “Don’t stop.” _Andraste, forgive me._

“I knew you would come around. So to speak.” Hawke sounded smug. “Do you want me to suck you off? Or would you like my tongue... elsewhere?”

“Your tongue - please -” Sebastian panted, hoping that he sounded sufficiently lustful and desperate. It was mostly true, anway.

“Very well” the demon wearing Hawke’s face purred, and moved to untie the bonds keeping his legs in place. But he didn’t move to untie his hands as Sebastian had hoped, but settled for pushing his legs back and spreading them. The prince felt panic rise inside him as Hawke leaned forward again and licked down along his shaft, across his balls, and further still... The demon used both hands to spread Sebastian’s cheeks, and then his tongue was _there_ , sliding over and pushing against his ring of muscle and making little bolts of pleasure shoot out through Sebastian’s body.

“Maker’s breath!” he gasped when he felt that sinful tongue push inside him. He had to put an end to this or he might just lose his ability to think straight.

He placed his foot on Hawke’s shoulder, and pushed as hard as he could. The demon was taken by suprise and stumbled backwards, almost falling off the bed.

“What was that for?” the demon hissed, and moved forwards again, only to be met with a kick square in the jaw. The force of the blow knocked Hawke to the side and his head slammed against the wall. “Son of a -”

“Dont touch me!” Sebastian growled. Hawke got off the bed and stared down at him, eyes now cold and merciless.

“You’ll regret this, I assure you.” Like the last time, Sebastian felt the world be turned on its head, and then he was alone in his room, a single candle burning on the nightstand, and he was no longer tied down to the bed. Breathing a sigh of relief he slipped out of bed and knelt on the floor. The Transfigurations was as calming as ever, and when he had reached the 18:th verse he no longer felt the shadow of the desire demon lingering over him.

* * *

The reprieve only lasted through the day - when the night came she was back, this time in the form of Isabela. The night after, it was Merill. Then, Fenris again. Each time Sebastian rejected it, but it was harder every time. He slept less and less, and instead worked himself into a frenzy, doing his duties in the chantry, helping those in need, anything to keep him on his feet and not thinking about sleeping. He also took to avoiding the Grand Cleric - he knew she would realize something was amiss, and he didn’t want to cause her distress or maybe even put her in danger.

Maybe this was a trial. _My faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion, should they set themselves against me._

Hawke came again to request his help, and Sebastian accepted. Anything to keep him moving. If Hawke noticed the shadows under the prince’s eyes and how his usually so steady hands shook as he strung his bow, he said nothing of it.

***

The next time it happened, it was Anders.

Sebastian woke up, not in his chambers for once, but on a cot in the apostate’s Darktown clinic. He was naked from his waist up, and the mage was leaning over him, hands on his chest. A burning cold sensation radiated from Anders’ hands, skirting the border between pleasure and pain. Sebastians throat felt thick and the room was spinning around him. He must have made some noise, because the healer shifted his attention to his face.

He thought the mage said something, because he could see his lips move, but couldn’t hear the words through the pounding in his head. Anders’ hands moved over him, sliding from his chest down to his stomach. The burning sensation spread to his entire body, and no longer felt anything like pain, but pure, blissful pleasure, which had him hard within seconds.

Andraste, give me strength, he thought to himself, and then used all his energy to push the apostate off him and tumble to his feet. He felt a stab of pain in his chest, but forced himself to ignore it as he backed away from Anders.

“Begone from here, demon. Torment me no longer!” He could hear his voice only faintly, muddled as though his head was under water. Looking around desperately, he could see his armor and bow nearby, and went for them.

Anders was shaking his head and saying something, but Sebastian still couldn’t make out the words. It was just as well - listening to the demon hadn’t brought any good so far. He picked up his bow and snatched an arrow from the quiver, only to find he wasn’t strong enough to draw it. His head was spinning and he leaned his back against the wall. “Don’t come any closer!” he ground out.

The mage watched him for a moment, and then abruptly turned his heel and walked out of the clinic. Something is different Sebastian thought, but he couldn’t figure it out with the pain in his chest and his own heartbeat thundering in his ears. His back slid down against the wall as his legs buckled beneath him, and the room went dark around him.

* * *

“... was something very off about him. Lashing out at me, calling me a demon...”

“... wasn’t just …. to Justice, then? You know he doesn’t quite … whole abomination thing.”

“Normally he’s at least civil about it.”

 _They are talking about me._ Sebastian opened his eyes. Anders and Hawke stood nearby. When Sebastian stirred they both looked over at him.

“Look, he’s awake.” Hawke took a step closer.

Anders didn’t move. “You’re not going to attack me again, are you?”

Sebastian tried to sit up, but found he was too weak. “I’m sorry, Anders. I was... confused.”

“No wonder”, Hawke said. “You took a pretty bad hit in the shoulder in the fight against those slavers. Lost a lot of blood.”

Slowly, the memory started to resurface - they had been in a warehouse, in the docks, fighting a gang of Tevinter slavers and their hired thugs. Sebastian had been in the back, firing arrows when one of the mercenaries came rushing at him. He had tried to get out of the way, but lack of sleep made his movements sluggish and the thug had gotten a good stab at him.

“You don’t usually let them get the upper hand on you like that”, Hawke continued. “Is anything wrong?”

The concern in his friend’s voice was genuine, and it only made the guilt inside Sebastian burn hotter. The demon had worn Hawke’s face, and Sebastian had let him, had let him touch him with his hands and his mouth, and for a moment he had wanted it.

Sebastian ran his hand over his face.

“I - I haven’t gotten much sleep recently.” He flushed with embarrassment. “A demon has been... Harassing me.”

“How long?”, asked Anders.

“Two weeks.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” said Hawke. “We would have helped you.”

Sebastian didn’t know how to answer.

Anders watched him silently for a moment before turning to Hawke. “Can you give us a moment, please.”

Hawke hesitated for a second, but then nodded. “I’ll be at the mansion if you need me.”

As soon as Hawke was out the door, Anders looked at Sebastian. “Desire demon?”

Sebastian closed his eyes and nodded. “I have managed to... Resist its advances so far, but keeps coming back.”

Anders was silent for a while, and then fixed Sebastian with a steady look. “Does your chantry vows extend to you not being allowed to satisfy yourself, sexually?”

“I dont see how -”

“Sebastian.”

“Why are you asking me that? Does it matter?”

“That demon is probably targeting you because you’re frustrated. Just... Take care of things by yourself now and again, and it should grow tired of you fast enough.”

Sebastian grit his teeth and glared at Anders, who raised his hands in defense. “Hey, I’m just trying to help.”

“I... “ Sebastian sighed. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, if you promise not to attempt to fire any more arrows at me, I’d like to heal that would of yours. And I’ll put up some wards for you, so you can get some sleep. Undisturbed.”

Sebastian closed his eyes, and forced himself to relax into the cot.

“Thank you, Anders.”

“Hey, I’m only being nice to you because you’re a patient. As soon as your back on your feet I won’t cut you or your Chantry bigotry any more slack.”

Sebastian could hear a humming noise as Anders was putting up his protective spells, and could smell something in the air that was both metallic and sweet at the same time. Soon the mage was back at his side, and Sebastian could feel the same burning cold sensation from before, as Anders channeled his healing spells through him.

It felt... Good. He was getting warmer, sleepier, and he found that he no longer had the energy to even open his eyes. He was perfectly relaxed and a breath away from falling asleep, when the impersonal touch to his chest seemed to change - hands moving away from his wound to stroke his shoulders, arms, stomach...

_No!_

One of the hands slipped lower, moved over a hipbone and the top of his thigh, back up and then...

_Maker, is this really happening?_

The hand gripped the base of his cock, and gave it a firm squeeze. Slowly, it stroked upwards, fingers twisting just so around the head, before moving back down.

Am I dreaming? Or is he...

He was helpless to move, couldn’t open his eyes or his mouth, couldn’t do anything but lie there and feel as that hand stroked faster, and faster still, until every last vestige of resistance in him was washed away by the flood that was his orgasm. Even as he came he couldn’t say anything, but distantly felt his body shake with the force of it. Then, darkness hit him, and he slept like the dead.


End file.
